


A Perfect Familly

by InsideTheTardis



Series: Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: A collection for short fluffy drabble  (under 1300 words). All stories belong to The Chaotic Familly serie so expect a lot of fluff !Feel free to leave suggestions !
Series: Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> That drabble is 1 year old, I hope you'll like it ! 
> 
> Repost: 
> 
> Some days, you have to leave the Doctor alone. Today was one of those days.
> 
> The title is from Shelter by Carollton.
> 
> Also.... I read the Five Languages of Love by Gary Chapman and I wanted to put a bit of that and make you discover that 😉
> 
> Physical Touch is my love language, that's why that's Elyne's one too. Easier to write hahaha
> 
> I wonder what would be the Doctor' one though !
> 
> Discover yours there :
> 
> https://www.5lovelanguages.com/quizzes/

Some days, you have to leave the Doctor alone and pray that he would spare you with his irritability. Today was one of those days. Missy, of course, loved pouring oil onto fire and did her best to anger him even more. The Doctor, on the other hand, tried to not lash on everyone.

At the end of the day, the Doctor crashed on the couch, exhausted.

" Someone's looking tired." Missy pitied him, leaning against him.

" Please, Missy," the Doctor groaned rubbing his face as he felt a migraine coming, " Don't tempt me."

" Aaah come on ! This is just a hug." she smirked, putting her head on his shoulder and poking his tummy.

" Do I look like I want one ?" the Doctor barked, pushing her hand away.

Without them noticing, Elyne climbed on the couch and crawled toward the Doctor, sleepy. She did not know how the Doctor could react when he was in a bad mood, so she snuggled at his side, trustful.

Missy finaly noticed the child and smirked.

" Oi ! Move away, this is my hug !" Missy almost lied over the Doctor and tried to push Elyne away.

At that moment, the Doctor lost it.

" Enough ! Get off my back ! Everyone !" he shouted, standing up abruptly, making Elyne fall from the couch.

The Doctor did not see her falling though, he only heard a crash followed by a little cry. His anger quickly vanished when he saw his daughter on the floor, sobbing out.

" Oh... It looks good there." Missy chuckled.

The Timelord ignored her comment and quickly knelt down at Elyne's side.

" Oh Elyne," he sounded genuily sad, " I'm so sorry."

Elyne could not stop crying, not because she was physicaly hurt though. She got scared by her father's shouting and even worse, he rejected her, she felt deeply hurt by that. When he put his hands under her armpits to pick her up, she pushed his arms always and ran away.

" Elyne, wait ! " the Doctor called, watching her disappearing in the TARDIS.

He sighed, looking down at the floor. What an idiot he was.

" That was great," Missy looked very amused, " You were perfect."

" Don't you have better things to do ? " the Doctor snarled.

" No," she shrugged, smiling, " I'm done."

The Doctor growled and left the room. He walked to Elyne's room but the TARDIS kept changing its position.

" Really ?" he hissed, annoyed.

He ignored the ship's angry growls and kept wandering in the corridors. He spent a moment walking, he passed in front of the kitchen at least three time, the TARDIS still making him go in circles.

" Come on, old girl, " he sighed, he could not be mad at her, the TARDIS loved Elyne and would make anything to protect her, even from him, " I just want to apologize to her."

The TARDIS stayed quiet, but made Elyne's room appearing behind the Doctor.

" Thank you." he whispered.

He rushed to the door and knocked softly.

" Elyne ?"

He got no answers. All he could hear was small sniffles. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

" Elyne, dear...." his voice softened, he wanted to apologize but he stayed quiet.

He knew he messed up this time, so he sat down and leaned against the door, resigned, listening to his child cries, it was unbearable to hear. After a moment, cries stopped, the Doctor got up and tried to open the door again, he telepathically thanked the TARDIS when the door finaly opened.

When he stepped in the room, he looked for the little girl and he found her on the small bed, hidden under blankets. When he sat next to her, he felt her tense, so he putted a gentle hand on her head and started to pull the blankets, slowly, layers by layers.

" Hey, little one." he whispered when he finaly saw her brown hairs.

She was deliberately showing him her back, curling herself into a ball. She let out a small whine when the Doctor brushed her temple with his fingers.

" Look at me, please."

She shook her head and hid her face under her arms. Sighing, the Doctor lied down next to her and pulled her in his arms. Elyne cried, trying to escape from him. Deep inside of her, she needed to be close to him, but she felt so scared and it was inapprehensible for her. It only made her cry even more.

" Ssh." he tried to comfort her, wrapping himself around her, protective.

He hated to compel her, but it was the best way to get things done. Now that he held her close to him, a small telepathic bond automacally formed, he could feel her fear, the rejection feeling and the pain it caused and he just realised how essential tender physical touch was for her. How the smallest rejection would hurt her, even more than any words and he knew how his words could be sharp. He wiped her tears away and putted soft kisses on her head.

" Look at me." he asked again, his tone firmer that time.

Obedient, she turned to face him, her eyes filled with sorrow and frightness. She really tried to look at him, at his kind blue eyes, but it was unbearable.

" You scared me, Doctor." she sobbed.

The Doctor's hearts broke. She sounded so distressed. In one moment of weakness, he had shattered the trust that his child has in him to be her shelter. He pulled her close to him.

" I know and I'm sorry," he whispered to her ear," I'm so sorry."

He did not know how long he held her like this, rocking her while she kept crying everything out in the crook of his neck. Twenty minutes ? Maybe thirty ?Gradually, Elyne relaxed in his arms, her cries turning into small sniffles.

" I wasn't angry with you, dear," he putted a soft kiss on her head, " I'm really tired and I Iashed out at you, that was unfair and it won't happen again."

Now that he told it loud, he felt incredibly stupid and guilty. Elyne stayed quiet but she listened to him. Did she understand ? Surely, but it did not fix the pain he caused to her.

" Can I still hug you ?" she asked, looking down and shyly putting her hands on his chest.

His eyes widened, stunned by her question. Did she really think she lost that right ?

" Always !" he affirmed, cupping her face with his hands to make her look at him," I'm your father, of course you can hug me."

Elyne's lower lips shook, her eyes watering again. She was not scared anymore, just relieved. And exhausted from that breakdown probably. She only nodded at the Timelord and cuddled up against his chest. The Doctor chuckled softly, wrapping himself around his child, protective.

" There, there." he whispered, stroking the back of her head.

He managed to cover both of them and turned the lights off. Softly, the Doctor hummed a lullaby into Elyne's ear. The child let out a content sigh and closed her eyes, rocked into her father's arms. The Doctor kept rocking her a moment even after she fell asleep, holding her as close to him as he could. He did not want to see that distressed look on her face ever again. He looked down at her one last time, nuzzling his nose into her hairs. He closed his eyes and finaly fell asleep as well.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyne would love to see some snow

Elyne was sitting in front of one of the big windows in the Doctor's office, listening to the soft sound the rain was making against the glass. She loved rain, it smelt nice and it rocked her to sleep. She got more comfortable and glued her face against the windows, looking at people running back in the university.

" Doctor ? " she called softly.

The Doctor was sitting at his office, reading some mangas, glasses on his nose.

" Yes ?" he looked up at her.

" Do you think it will snow ?" Elyne turned back, facing him. Her big amber eyes filled with hope.

The Doctor stood up and knelt down next to her, watching outside as well.

" Maybe," he smiled, " but not today, dear."

Elyne moaned, disappointed. The Doctor sat down and opened his arm, tilting his head, silently prompting her to come closer. Elyne gladly snuggled at his side as the Timelord pulled her on his lap, putting a comforting kiss on top of her head. They stayed quiet a moment, listening to the rain falling. Then the Doctor had an idea. He looked at the TARDIS and back at the windows.

" Would you like to see snow right now ?"

" Can we ?" Elyne's eyes widened and she gave him a big happy smile.

The Doctor chuckled, scooping her up in his arms as he got up, walking to the TARDIS.

" First, we must find warm clothes for you."

Being part Igneos, Elyne was fragile to cold, even more than humans were. To reduce hypothermia risks, the Doctor dressed the child up with several layers of clothes. In the end, she looked like a small ball of fur.

" Look at you ! " the Doctor teased her, putting a pompom hat on her head, " how cute you are ! "

He laughed at the little girl's pout, she looked clearly upset.

" Mh too 'ight." she mumbled under the scarf.

" You'll be glad to wear that." he laughed, closing his coat and wrapping a red scarf around his neck.

As the TARDIS landed, the Doctor opened the door and checked quickly outside. They were at Prague, he recognized the astronomical clock. The sun was slowly disappearing, letting a soft golden light on the snowy town. He looked down as Elyne held on his leg.

" Let's go." he told, taking her small hand.

When they stepped outside, Elyne was surprised by the crackling sound that her steps made in the fresh snow. She knelt down, shoving her hands in the floor, making more crackling. The Doctor just stood there watching the scene, smiling at her little giggles. She looked so happy and it filled him with bliss.

" Would you like to make a snowman ?" he suggested.

Elyne blinked at his question.

" A what ?" she asked.

Knealing down next to her, he took some snow and made a small ball with it, Elyne closely looked at him as he rolled the ball on the floor, making it grow bigger and bigger until it became a massive snow bulk.

" Let's say that's the body," he stated, proudly patting the big snow ball, " Would you like to make the head ?"

Elyne smiled at him and nodded. She took some snow and tried to make a ball as well, but it was harder than it seemed. The ball kept cracking between her hands.

" Look," the Doctor softly took her hands and putted some snow in, " be gentle with it."

He helped her sculpting the snow into a ball, then he let her make the rest.

" You're doing good," he cheered her up, " keep going, but not too big."

Obedient, the little girl kept rolling the ball in the snow, slowly making it bigger, her eyebrows frowned as she focused really hard. The Doctor smiled at that, she always gave her best and he was proud of that.

" Is that enough ?" she asked.

She tried to carry the ball, but she fell back on her butt, her small frame was taken away by the weight. She looked up at her father, stunned, as if it could not happen. A deep genuine laugh escaped from the Doctor's mouth.

" Oh, dear," he helped her to get up, " you're so precious."

He put the snow ball on the biggest one and knelt down, looking for some rocks to make the eyes.

" Do you want to give him a name ?" he asked.

Elyne frowned and tilted her, thinking.

" It's a snow Doctor ! " she smiled.

The Doctor rose his eyebrows.

" A snow Doctor ?"

Elyne nodded and started to make another snow ball. The Doctor quietly watched her, clumsily building a smaller snowman next to the first one.

" Is that a snow Elyne ?" he gave her a tender smile.

" Uh uh," she nodded, " this way, they won't be alone."

The Doctor softly laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

" And would Elyne want hot chocolate ?"

Elyne's eyes glistened.

" Yes ! " she beamed.

They walked for ten minutes, the Doctor had to slow down to allow Elyne to follow him, her small legs trying to make their way in the thick snow.

When they finaly reached the town, the sun was already gone, diving the place in a soft blue darkness. The Doctor tightened his hold on Elyne's hand and carried on his way.

" Hello, sweetheart."

The Doctor felt Elyne clinging on his leg tightly, so he looked back and saw a Santa Claus walking to them.

" Would you want a cookie ?" the man asked.

Scared, Elyne suddenly moved back, hitting a wall in the process. Surprised, she could not hold the small fire blast bursting from her body. The flames died as quick as they were born, but the sudden temperature difference gave rise to a small avalanche. The snow fell from the roof directly on the little girl.

" Elyne ! " the Doctor shouted.

He rushed to her, digging in the snow. When he finaly pulled her from there, she was shivering and her lips turned blue. He held her close to his chest and closed his coat over her.

" I-I'm really sorry !" the Santa apologized, still stunned by what he saw.

The Doctor ignored the man, not on purpose though, he was just worried and he rushed back to the TARDIS.

Back on board, after he putted Elyne in a warm pyjama, they both sat on a couch, near a fireplace. Wrapping his coat around her, the Doctor softly pulled her on his lap and made her drink some cocoa. After some minutes, Elyne stopped shaking.

" Do you feel better ?" he whispered.

Elyne nodded and snuggled herself closer to him, letting out a small yawn.

" I don't like snow." she mumbled, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

" After what happened, that's very understandable." the Doctor chuckled.

He leaned back against the couch, getting in a comfortable position and he started to rock her, holding her like a new born. He smiled when she moved a bit and nuzzled her face into his chest, holding on his shirt. He watched her falling asleep, sipping her cocoa.

Beside that wee accident, he had and he was still having a great time. He chuckled at that, thinking about how he always ran away from domestic life. Now, he could not imagine spending a day without having a moment like this.

Keeping the little girl close to him, he put his glasses on his nose and took his manga again, enjoying the silence and the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! Feel free to leave suggestions for the next drabble


	3. The Pillow Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old drabble ! Hope you'll like it ! 
> 
> The TARDIS must have a pillow room right? 
> 
> A short one... but have some art ! The last one was drawn by my friend Tsuta on Twitter ( @GOODomemememe) :3 Thank you very much ! 
> 
> Hope you'll like it !

The Doctor opened the door and stepped in the pillow room, carrying a McDonald's bag. He looked around, seeing a lot of pillows laying on the soft floor, and some pillow forts.

" Elyne ? " he called. He smiled as he heard a small giggle coming from a pillow fort.

" Looks like my little dragon isn't around..." he sat down on the floor, pretending to grumble. He put the food bag down and sighed, " Who will help me to eat all of this ?"

Suddenly, Elyne emerged from under pillows and ran at her father's side.

" Me ! "

The Doctor chuckled and kissed the little girl's head as she jumped into his arms. The Time Lord leaned back against the pillowy wall and sat Elyne next to him, giving her Happy Meal. They ate silently, watching The Cat Returns on the big screen on the wall.

" Daddy, play with me ! "

" Right now ? I think I had too much, Sweetheart," he smiled, playful, patting his stomach, " you have to make me roll..."

He laughed as Elyne pushed him, trying to make him move toward the pillow fort. He only laid down and did not move at all. Then he looked around when the pressure on his side stopped.

" Elyne ? " he looked for her.

Suddenly, Elyne jumped on his middle, making him jump out.

" Ow ! " he moaned, tilting his head back, " Elyne, Sweetheart ... Gently please." he chuckled.

" Sorry." Elyne looked down, guilty. The Doctor softly stroke her nose with his index finger, comforting.

" That's okay, little one." he softly smiled.

He lightly launched his hips, making Elyne bounce on his belly, which made her laugh a great deal.

" What's so funny ? " he rose his eyebrows, " Oh ! This ?"

Elyne let out a happy squeal as he made her bounce once more.

" Again, Daddy !" she cheered, gently hopping on her father.

The Doctor made her bounce on his stomach a bit longer, laughing along with her.

Slowly, the little girl grew tired. She yawned and curled herself on top of the Doctor's belly, letting out a content sigh.

" There's a lot of pillows around, you know that, right ?" the Doctor told.

" I know, but no one is like your tummy." Elyne mumbled, sleepy.

The Doctor smirked at her words, somehow proud. He softly stroked Elyne's head, watching her falling asleep. He could not explain it, but it always soothed him to watch her falling asleep peacefully. He put a pillow under his head and slightly turned on his right side, keeping Elyne close to him. He finally closed his eyes, rubbing the child's back tenderly, waiting for sleep to come.


	4. The Nanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Nardole would be a great uncle

" Elyne where arAAAAAAAGH !"

Nardole's voice suddenly went really high as he yelled when he saw the little girl at the top of a tree.

" Hey, Nardole ! " she happily waved at him.

" Elyne ! Oh my god !" he ran at the tree's base, panicked.

" Are you okay ? " the little girl asked, genuinely worried when she saw the cyborg's face turning white.

" Get down before the Doctor sees you ! Or he'll punish both of us !"

The child did not argue and started to climb down the tree. Nardole stayed under, ready to catch her in case she lost balance. Luckily, Elyne was a really good climber and landed safely.

" Did you see me ? I was so high ! " she beamed.

" Oh yes I saw," Nardole stammered, still under shock, " don't do that again !"

" Why not ?"

" Imagine if you fell ? Look up ! "

Elyne did as he told and looked up where she was. Then her eyes widened as she realized.

" Oh."

" Exactly, you could have hurt yourself really bad, " Nardole explained, " you can climb on small trees though."

" How small ?"

Nardole looked around then pointed at a shrub.

" Small like this ! And be careful !"

The little girl looked a bit disappointed, but she nodded.

" I promise."

" Good, let's go home." he smiled and took Elyne's hand.

When they opened the Doctor's office door, an angry looking Time Lord was standing in front of them, arms crossed over his chest. Elyne and Nardole looked at each other and looked down at their feet, they knew what was coming.

After a short scolding, and some " throwing in deep space" threats, Elyne stayed quiet as Nardole brought some snacks.

" Do you think he'll throw us in space for real ?" she finaly asked.

Nardole chuckled at that question.

" No, of course not. Well, maybe not you." he winced.

The Doctor already left him hanging in space for minutes though, and for less serious reasons than not looking after his daughter correctly. Suddenly, the small child wrapped her arms around him.

" I won't let him ! That was my fault, not yours !"

He softly smiled and held her close to him.

" Thank you, Kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave suggestions !


	5. I Learned From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a teenager, Elyne often hangs out with friends. She just doesn't understand her humans fellow sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment ago, someone requested a drabble with Elyne as teenager... so here we are ! I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff... hope you'll like it anyway !

" Where are you going ?" the Doctor asked Elyne.

" We're going to Mcdonald's with friends then we'll hang around in town." Elyne replied taking her backpack.

" Don't forget your jacket."

Elyne tenderly rolled her eyes, putting her jacket on.

" No, Dad."

" And could you bring me a bag of crisps ? Bacon ones, no wait, Paprika !"

" What about I get you both ?"

" That's my clever girl." he grinned.

Elyne was about to leave his office when she saw her father standing there awkwardly, waiting for something. She put her backpack down and ran at him, pulling him in the biggest bear hug she could give. She may have grow up, but she barely reached his solar plexus, allowing him to wrap her in a safe embrace.

He watched her go, giving her a tender smile as she turned back one last time. Once the door closed, the Doctor let out a content smile and sat at his desk, getting ready for some marking.

Only four hours passed when Elyne came back. The teenager let her backpack down and flopped into the nearest couch.

" Hello ?" the Doctor tried an approach, " already home ?"

Elyne mumbled incomprehensible words, her voice muffled by pillows.

" I'm afraid you'll have to repeat, dear, " the Doctor sat next to her on the couch, " and clearer please."

Elyne sat up and looked down at her hands, bitting her lips nervously.

" What's wrong ?" the Doctor worried.

" Am I too old to come on your lap ?" she asked, looking up at her father.

" You'll never be too old for that, dear." the Doctor softly told.  
He leaned back against the couch and opened his arms, waiting for Elyne to come. The young girl smiled and let out a small sigh, then she crawled onto her father's lap, resting her head against his chest. The Doctor rested his head on top of Elyne's head, hugging her tightly.

" Dad ?"

" Mh ?"

" Is that a bad thing if I keep cuddling with you ? I mean.... I'm not a child anymore and all my friends think it's weird...."

The Doctor blinked, the question confused him.

" Cuddling with people you love isn't a bad thing, Sweetheart."

He tightened his hold on her. Deep inside, he did not want the cuddling thing to stop. But Elyne was growing up, she was a teenager and she was half human. He knew humans often rejected their parents as they grew up.

He felt a dull ache in his hearts when she pulled away from him, sitting next to him.

" If that make you uncomfortable.... we can... stop the hugging thing ..." he told shyly.

" No, it's fine ! " Elyne quickly replied," It's just..."

" Yes ?"

" It's just .... I feel lonely when all they talk about is sex or how their parents suck..." tears started to come up in the corner of her eyes, " And they made me feel dirty because I was close to you."

" Oh dear, come here."

The Doctor softly pulled her over his lap. He left her nuzzling her face against his belly and softly stroke her hairs.

" You're normal, unfortunately, humans tend to pervert everything, even tenderness."

" So we still can do the hugging thing ?" Elyne mumbled against him.

" Even when you'll be a granny we still can do the hugging thing, dear. " the Doctor softly laughed.

He hugged her closer to him and looked down at his child. He knew she was growing up, but he could not help but still see the little girl he brought back in the TARDIS twenty years ago. He smiled when she looked up at him.

" Don't listen to their stupidity, you are the most loving person I know." he softly stroked her nose with his index finger, "You're a tender soul who know that love comes in many different ways and nothing can make me more proud of you."

" I learned from the best." Elyne smiled.

She slightly sat up and wrapped him in her arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

" Thank you, Dad." she whispered.

" You don't have to thank me." he covered the back of her head with his hand.

They stayed in each other's arms a moment. Then the Doctor broke the silence.

" About those friends...."

" I should see new friends." Elyne finished his sentence.

" Didn't dare to tell it." he grinned.

" Liar." Elyne laughed, snuggling her face under his chin.


	6. Nighty Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyne has a nightmare. The Doctor tries his best to make her smile again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So have a short fluffy drabble ! I hope you'll like it ! I commissioned @the-patrex on tumblr for the art featured here ! Thank you again 💙

" Elyne ? Are you okay ?" the Doctor asked, pulling the little girl on the couch. 

" Can't sleep." Elyne sniffled, rubbing her teary eyes. 

The Doctor sighed, pained. There were moments like this, where anxiety came back during night.

" That happens, Sweetheart." he softly stroked her cheeks, wiping her tears away, " Do you want to stay with me until you feel better ?"

The small child nodded and crawled by his side, snuggling against him. 

" My head hurtin' " she mumbled.

" It's because you cried," he grabbed the water bottle next to him and poured some in his empty teacup, " drink a bit, it'll feel better."

He made her sit up and carefully put the cup near her mouth. He smiled when she held the cup with her tiny hand before drinking the water.

" Better ?" he whispered, opening his arm again to let her snuggle back at him.

Elyne nodded and closed her eyes while she nuzzled her face into his side. 

" Can I have a cookie, please ?" 

The Doctor winced at the question.

" I'm afraid all cookies disappeared, dear." he told, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Elyne blinked and looked up at him. 

" Where did they go ?" she asked, confused. 

" In my tummy..." the Doctor looked away, embarrassed.

" Oh ok," she whispered, " can I have a bear cake then ?" 

" In my tummy as well." the Doctor winced once more.

" You ate all ? " Elyne gasped.

" Not my fault, I had one, but he was feeling lonely without his familly ! I couldn't leave him all sad, could I ?"

He smiled at Elyne's small giggle. 

" You're silly, Daddy." she laughed.

" Maybe I am, yes, " the Doctor softly laughed, " but at least, now my tummy is all soft, just for you." 

His eyes softened as he watched his daughter kneading his stomach. 

" It feel like cookie dough ! " she stated.

The Doctor was properly laughing now.

" Cookie dough ? To me it feels more like pudding." he argued, gently shaking his tummy, " Oh, it's been a long time I didn't have pudding... and I'm hungry."

" Daddy ! " Elyne called, lying down over his belly. 

" Okay, I don't move, " he smiled and hugged her closer to him, " I'll have snack later." he smirked.

" Nardole won't be happy." she whispered.

" He's never happy," the Doctor shrugged, " but snacks make me happy and give you a better pillow." 

He softly stroke the back of Elyne's head as she giggled and nuzzled her face deeper into his stomach. Then she let out a small yawn.

" You're tired." 

" Don't wanna sleep," Elyne mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open, " Mm scared, Daddy."

" Don't be, Sweetheart, you're perfectly safe in my arms." his voice was soft, almost like a whisper.

" But I'm not," she stopped to let out another yawn, " tired."

The Doctor smirked and got more comfortable on the couch, leaning back on it, then he softly picked Elyne up and sat her on his lap, allowing her to lay down over his abdomen. 

" Yes you are, and you'll do as I tell you." he told her, his tone a bit firmer.

The little girl grumbled a bit but did not try to go away. She just melt into her father's embrace and snuggled her face against him as he stroked her head again.

" You don't go ?" she mumbled, her face burried into the soft fabric of his clothes. 

" Never." the Doctor promised, softly stroking along Elyne's nose with his index finger. 

Elyne closed her eyes and totally relaxed in his arms, quickly falling asleep. And the Doctor kept his promise. He put his glasses on his nose and read, keeping the small child close to him until she woke up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! Thank you for reading ! Feel free to leave suggestions for the next drabble !


End file.
